


Mistletoe Kiss

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles' first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this](http://daunt.tumblr.com/post/79174351764) gif set.

When Stiles finds the mistletoe and shows it to Scott, they're both excited. Neither of them have ever been kissed by a girl and everyone knows mistletoe means magic kisses.

"It's even more powerful than spin the bottle!" Stiles says, bobbing in excitement. His backpack rattles slightly, who knows what bouncing around in it. He is not the organized type, but still manages to find exactly what he needs in the chaotic mess of the interior of his bag. Just not always when he needs it.

"Yeah," Scott agrees, "But only on Christmas."

"Dude, the Christmas party is tonight!"

"We're gonna be the only kids there," Scott reasons.

"Older women!" Stiles bursts, grabbing his shoulders and half shaking, half leaning into him.

"I don't know if my mom'll like that," Scott replies, nose scrunching slightly. He's not entirely sure _he'll_ like it, honestly. Maybe as long as she's not too old. Like, fourteen, max. Anything else'll just be too weird.

Stiles slumps against him, arm about his shoulders, heavy against his side, but still managing to keep them both upright. "She'll have no choice, not with this baby on our side!" He holds the sprig out and twirls it between his fingers.

Scott hikes up his backpack and bites his lip before asking, "How's it even work, anyway?"

Stiles opens his mouth, closes it in thought, then holds the sprig to his lips. "Like this, I think. You have to get it between two people. And most importantly, you have to do it in a doorway!"

"Why a doorway?" Scott asks, pausing.

Stiles shrugs. "Always keep your heart open? I dunno. Something meaningful like that probably."

It makes sense to Scott so he just sort of half shrugs and Stiles smiles at him. Then they realize where they are. Standing under the arbor on their way through a routine shortcut across a neighbor's property. They both look up, the sprig stuck between Stiles' lips.

"Think this counts?" Scott asks.

"It _is_ Christmas," Stiles reasons.

"Christmas Eve," Scott points out.

"Same difference, really."

"Is this even a door?"

"I dunno." After a moment, he sighs. "We probably shouldn't risk it."

"Yeah. Probably not."

They look at one another. Scott shifts his weight from one foot to another and Stiles twirls the mistletoe between them.

"Does it have to be on the lips?" Scott asks, uncertain.

"Pretty sure, yeah."

"Okay."

The mistletoe prickles Scott's skin, and Stiles' lips twitch as a bit catches him in the nose, but they manage the kiss pretty well, he thinks.

Stiles seems to think so too, because he smiles as they lean back and twirls it triumphantly. "We are gonna kiss so many ladies!" he declares.

Scott scuffs the toe of his sneaker against the cold ground. "Hey Stiles?"

"Yup?"

"Was...was that your fist kiss?"

Stiles' eyes look up as he thinks. "First ones count if you care about the other person like a lot, right?"

"I guess," Scott says, shrugging one shoulder halfway.

"Then yeah." His eyes meet Scott's. "You?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" He slaps Scott across the back. "Best to have a really memorable one, I think."

Scott smiles. "Yeah." He nods. "With someone who likes you back."

" _So_ glad we found the mistletoe, man," Stiles sighs, giving it another twirl and sliding his arm about Scott's shoulders as they head off again. "Imagine how weird it would have been to be first kissed by a stranger."

"Yeah," Scott agrees, reaching out to touch it.

It's funny how such a little piece of plant can be so powerful. With it's magic kisses and the warmth it leaves in your belly just after. He wonders if all mistletoe kisses will feel that way.

Stiles kisses the mistletoe sprig and tucks it into his pocket for safe keeping.

Scott supposes they'll find out soon.


End file.
